


he needed me.

by floralbomb



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst and Tragedy, Apocalypse, Doctor/Patient, M/M, NielWoon, PeachCloud, doctor sungwoon uwu, nurse minhyun!!!! love that for me, sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralbomb/pseuds/floralbomb
Summary: sungwoon might not be so professional after all and daniel (maybe) fell in love withina few days





	he needed me.

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda enjoyed writing this and figuring out the plot. pls enjoy!!!!! kudos n comments are really, really appreciated hehe it makes me happy. im sorry for my english in advance <3

terror is one word to describe what's happening outside of the hospital. who would've thought about a zombie apocalypse in 2018? literally nobody but here they are. some infected by the virus via other zombies. it looked like an episode straight out of the walking dead–but _worse._

 

the nation went down by merely a few seconds, it was fascinating and so fucking horrible at the same time. other countries were struggling to help or to even enter the country safely. everyone was trying to survive. i mean, dying in an apocalyptic atmosphere where everyone becomes very selfish sure does sounds like a bad way to die. some places were quarantined and most of them were hospitals. "one of the hospitals in daejeon has been invaded," and series of _oh my god's_ were heard. "and it's where donghyun hyung is working at," daehwi's voice trailed off. slowly sobbing into his tiny hands, thinking about the fate of a nurse– which happens to be one of his best friend. 

 

seoul national hospital– connected to the infamous university in korea, seoul national university– is one of the quarantined hospitals still surviving. number of humans turned zombie and affected by the mysterious virus decreased rapidly. like it or not, it's against the protocol to keep them in the hospital. 

 

how the zombies work are very interesting. they get infected, a day later they turn into zombies and then they die about three days later. maybe if you're lucky, four days. sungwoon sits in his chair in the lobby. tension in the air was very heavy. 

 

he's not a worker there, he just happened to visit one of his friends and had to stay there because, quoted, _'never in my life will i ever die in this stupid zombie rage, i hate everyone,'_. sungwoon specializes in oncology– surgical oncology to be precise. he's a normal doctor, a healthy one, everyone loves him apparently. it's a tiring work but he loves it anyway, his dream career, after being an idol of course. 

"jisung hyung, is there anything i can do to help?" he asked and boy the smile on jisung's face. "we're actually low in oncologists and you, my sweet child is one good doctor, so i will be assigning nurse hwang with you," he was so thankful of the younger.

so he went on those doctor trips to each cancer patients' rooms, asking how they feel with a minhyun beside him. from what he observes, minhyun is a nice guy. he's handsome and stuff. kinda clumsy but really, he's one nice guy. and handsome because that's important. so they continue to visit the patients, asking about their condition until one of them asks the doctor to stay with him.

kang daniel. young model in his 20s, successful. everyone knows him, he's been the talk of the town since god knows when. he's very popular and handsome. he's so optimistic that even sungwoon forgets that he has oesophageal cancer. "I've never seen you around here,"

"i'm from another hospital," silence. how awkward. "i wanted to have company, I don't think any of my family members or friends would make it here, in this chaos,"

"i'm sorry to hear that,"

 

"don't be doc. do you have anyone you're worried about?" sungwoon thinks and later said no to the younger. "my family kicked me out and i dont think they want to see me ever again, except for my sister, we still keep in contact," 

 

"can i know what happened? you know, like you don't have to answer that because it seems like a personal problem," daniel's voice became quiter, the word sad can be seen on the doctor's face. "i'm gay. they don't like that so i'm the one at fault," 

 

"i'm sorry to hear that," 

 

"please don't. your fans will kill me if they know they favourite model felt pity to me," sungwoon tried to liften up the mood. "i need to go," he continued. daniel smiled and both bid goodbye. before sungwoon left the room, the red haired younger shot him a question. "you'll come back right?" 

sungwoon laughed.

> _doctor ha, patient in room 653 is in critical condition. he needs you._

 

everything is happening so fast. the past few days, a number of people dies due to lack of medicine, infected by the virus transmitted via air, eating their flesh and making innocent people die and suffer from it, slowly and painful. 2 in the morning. sungwoon is running from the lobby up to the sixth floor, using the stairs. a call from minhyun from a familiar room. his heart is beating so fast because of that call. anything could happen, especially in a chaotic city like seoul. especially seoul. 

 

as soon as he reached daniel's room, he didn't hesitate to wear the stethoscope hanging around his neck and check the younger's heart beat. which was odd because you can see his those on the machine beside daniel's bed. he wasn't thinking probably, there's more to that like the person he fell in love with who's laying on the bed, looking so pale. "sungwoon," jisung called for him. "he's infected," and that, it broke his heart. and he knows what it means.

 

it means daniel is literally dying inside ans he can't do anything because there's no cure for this stupid disease. 

 

"then why did minhyun said he needed me," 

 

"i asked for you," daniel's voice was heard. "we'll leave the both of you for some privacy," minhyun said. he left the room with jisung, leaving a confused sungwoon. "i dont get it, i just checked you half an hour ago,"

 

it was so visible. he's choking on his tears, his heart is so heavy and seeing daniel like that, breaking his heart even more. daniel reaches for sungwoon's hand which was resting beside him. _warmth_. "i'm so sorry," 

 

"what? why? hyung, you did nothing wrong," 

 

sungwoon was about to answer the younger's question when daniel started to cough violently. his cough was somewhat loud to the point minhyun and jisung– who was standing outside rushed in back. he spewed blood, or some kind of disgusting looking, gooey liquid. his eyes went white. completely white and that made sungwoon stepped back. the tears he held came down, flowing like a waterfall.

as a doctor, he shouldn't act like that. his heart has never sank that deep. the three days he met daniel has never been boring. in fact, those were the three days where he finds joy in the midst of horror that's happening outside. he knew it was unprofessional of him but fate wants him to fall in love with the nation's boy, kang daniel. he knew there was something between them, the flirting, the kiss they shared a couple of hours ago, but one thing he realised was, they never expressed their feelings. they never said i like you or something like that, he never got the chance to say _i love you._ the thoughts of not being able to see daniel again was occupying his mind until he heard something he never wanted to fucking hear. he turned his head to the machine.

 

 

the straight line and the loud beep which only means one thing,

 

_he's gone._

**Author's Note:**

> hey yal follow me on twt :0000 @322net
> 
>  
> 
> p.s hey if ure a medic or nursing student pls dont kill me im a high school student....
> 
> p.p.s if u dont understand, its just their first and then it went straight to their last meeting whew


End file.
